


Like the Wind

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Day 2: Freedom, M/M, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wild, unstoppable. Law didn’t want to let him go, he might never come back. But it’ll be easier to hold on to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> ME: Hi everyone! Before we get started I want to thank those who commented, fav and followed my story. Seriously, I had it posted for one day and didn’t expect so many so soon. THANK YOU!!!  
> FMI: I’m very surprised too. I mean it is one thing to read this put take the time to comment about it? Is it really worth it?  
> ME: Yes! And very much an appreciated. It gets me happy to write more.  
> FMI: Sure, like you need an ego boost…  
> ME: Oh shut up. Anyway, here’s my next instalment for LawLu week!  
> FMI: Hey wait. Why is it so short?  
> ME: *sweats nervously* Uh…I, um, kinda left this one to the last minute. And changed it, like a lot. I’m so tried…  
> FMI: Lazy. Hey! Is that why you're dragging this conversation out? To make it look longer?  
> ME: *sweats more* um…No?  
> FMI: You’re hopeless. And doesn’t own One Piece!  
> ME: Ah, sneaky disclaimer, well done. Enjoy the story! See you next time!

The Thousands Sunny glided silently across the moon lit ocean. It was one of those rare moments where the ship was peaceful and silent. Law was sitting on the Sunny’s figurehead with Luffy leaning against his chest, sleeping after an afternoon of “fun”, as he called it.

The Heart captain cherished moments like this the most, having Luffy still in his arms. It made it seem possible that he could be claimed. But Law knew it was impossible, no one would ever _own_ Monkey D. Luffy.

The teen was like the wind. Strong. Uncontrollable. Unattainable. And free He blew storms across the world, changing everything, everyone, in his path. He could not be held down or contain, always slipping through the fingers of the world that grasped at him.

Law feared he would lose his grip on Luffy soon, lose him to a new adventure, one that’ll take him far away. He wanted to hold on to the teen forever, never let him go. But no one can cage a storm and you’d be a fool to even try. The best Law could do is keep up with him and join the rising storm.

Luffy shifted in his arms. ‘Ne, Torao…’ He murmured sleepily, snuggling more into Law’s chest, settling back to sleep once again.

Law smiled, kissing the teen’s head gently. He tightened his arm around him and rested his chin on the mop of black hair. Soon this moment would end and Luffy will fly away. Law will be left behind to chase after him.

But in truth Law wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
